Silencioso Centinela
by ItsDracoAddict
Summary: Draco la observa en las noches mientras ella reposa como una estatua en una camilla de la enfermería.   Situado en su segundo año. Regalo para Sweet Knight y Dryadeh! R&R!


Hola Hola Hola Hola a todoooos! (:

Acá estoy de nuevo con un oneshot tierníiiiiiiisimo (en mi opinión el mejor que escribí) en el que Draco se decide a cuidar de Hermione todas las noches en su segundo año cuando ella es petrificada por el basilisco. Espero que les guste, es muuuuy tierno y conmovedor

Agradezco profundamente los Reviews a mi último oneshot_ "La mujer que no soñé jamás"_ y a aquellos que la pusieron como historia favorita.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO.

Para ustedes va esto:

**_Sandybell Malfoy; Primrose Darcy; Karenn Hale; 13gathita31; Obane-san; Ludy Phorsha; Vicki27 y Princess Ansly._**

Pero especialmente, para **Sweet Knight**, que definitivamente me inspiró con su review súper tierno y alentador; y, como siempre, para** Dryadeh** a quien considero la MEJOR escritora de Dramiones en Fanfiction.

Saludos, espero sus reviews y opiniones. Obviamente, todos serán respondidos.

_*Lean el mensaje al final porfis*_

_***-. .-*****-. .-*****-. .-*****-. .-*****-. .-*****-. .-*****-. .-*****-. .-*****-. .-*****-. .-*****-. .-*****-. .-*****-. .-*****-. .-*****-. .-**_

**Silencioso Centinela**

Eso era Draco a los doce años. Un guardián mudo y solitario que cumplía su deber solo por las noches, envuelto en las tétricas sombras de la enfermería. Un prófugo de la razón que se dejaba llevar por sus instintos y sentimientos. Un vigilante furtivo que pasaba desde hacía un mes las noches allí, sentado en una camilla observando la luna y observándola a ella. A la sangresucia, a la sabelotodo odiosa y arrogante. Al fruto prohibido, a su sueño imposible.

_A su más profundo deseo_.

Estaba allí, tumbada como una estatua, con una tierna expresión de sorpresa en el rostro y los ojos marrones abiertos y brillantes, iluminando la habitación entera y su corazón.

Él iba a la enfermería a acompañarla porque si ella no lo escuchaba ni lo miraba, entonces podía contarle sus secretos y sus problemas, todos y cada uno de sus pesares. Que sus padres discutían, que nadie lo aceptaba, que en realidad no la odiaba. Podía mirarla sin tener que ocultarse detrás de una estatua como lo hacía siempre, y estudiar su rostro para gravarlo en su memoria y no olvidarlo jamás.

Podía acercarse a ella y rozar la tela de su uniforme o su pelo, aquella cascada de rulos marrón que caía por su espalda dándole un aire poco femenino e intelectual. Podía ser él mismo, simplemente Draco, y hacer lo que quisiera… menos tocarla. Porque sabía que estaría dura como la roca y fría como la escarcha. Porque sabía que ella era tibia y suave, y eso era lo que necesitaba; su calor recorriéndole la piel y quemándolo, dejándole una cicatriz en el corazón. Pero le daba miedo y siempre que lo intentaba, cuando su mano estaba a meros milímetros de la de ella, entonces volvía a mirar su rostro perfecto, su boca entreabierta, sus ojos congelados, y se acobardaba. De su condición, de su dureza.

Le daba miedo, pavor, rozar su tersa piel y no sentir nada más que una piedra indiferente a toda sensación.

Entonces, se conformaba casi siempre con sentarse en la camilla de al lado o pararse junto a la suya y oler el olor a caramelo que todavía se percibía en el ambiente. Con sentir su presencia y no dormir ni una noche. Después de todo sabía que era igual, porque siempre soñaba con ella. Prefería mirarla con tristeza e infantil añoranza, pidiéndole perdón mudamente. Desahogando su corazón con los ojos, explicándole que en realidad la quería. Llorando desesperado y en silencio, lágrimas de amor. Amor por ella, por su enemiga.

La miraba y se partía su alma, cada noche un poco más. Porque aunque ella no estuviera enterada, hacía apenas un mes y medio él había hablado con Crabbe y Goyle y había pronunciado la más grande mentira que sus labios dirían alguna vez. Había dicho que deseaba que ella fuera la próxima víctima del basilisco y que muriera porque se lo merecía. Porque su sangre estaba sucia y contaminada, porque no era ni pura ni muggle, porque no era nada.

_Y en realidad, lo era todo_.

En realidad, ella podía cambiarle el día y el humor, solo con mirarlo y percatarse de su existencia. Solo con contestar a sus insultos, aunque sea para luego irse herida y enojada. En realidad, si a ella le pasaba algo, él moriría porque la quería. Más allá de todo, la quería. A sus doce años se había enamorado de ella, la más grande incógnita en su corta vida.

De la forma en que leía, de cómo mordía su pluma en un intento desesperado de concentrarse. De su andar orgulloso e inocente al caminar, como una leona que conoce su potencial y duda si aprovecharlo. De su inteligencia y de la rapidez con la que le contestaba.

_De todo en ella. _

De su extraña belleza, de su boca pequeña y fina que respondía todas las preguntas del universo. De su nariz respingada y de sus manos trabajadoras que no cesaban de escribir ensayos. Y de sus ojos almendra, tan profundos y suaves, tan severos a veces. Tan insistentes en su lectura, hambrientos de saber.

_Se había enamorad de ella por cómo lo hacía sentir._

Porque cuando pensaba en ella, se olvidaba de sus obligaciones y de sus ideales, de su padre, de su madre y de su futuro, de apellidos y sangres. Solo pensaba en lo incorrectamente correcto que era aquello. En lo hermosa y perfecta que era, en lo _humano_ que se volvía por ese inocente sentimiento que es el amor.

Porque ella era la única que lo miraba con compasión y no con odio. Que temía responderle casi siempre, no porque no podía hacerlo, sino porque sentía lástima por él y entendía el por qué de su actitud. Porque sabía que si un día la encontraba en un pasillo sola y le pedía perdón por todo lo que la había hecho sufrir esos dos años que llevaban en el castillo, ella lo perdonaría y se olvidaría de todo. Porque era la bondad pura, casi como un ángel, solo que mejor.

Con su rostro perfecto y su forma de ser tan sensible. Mostrándose siempre segura ante los demás, llevando la frente en alto constantemente, solo por si acaso. Pero sabiendo callar cuando era necesario, sabiendo también cuándo no rendirse.

Él vivía para ella. Para llamar su atención, para encargarse a escondidas de que nadie –nadie más que él –la molestara nunca. Para hacerla rabiar y que se olvidara de sus problemas, para mirarla y verla hermosa cuando nadie más lo hacía. Para cuidarla de lejos en el día, de cerca y a escondidas de noche.

Era ya una rutina: se despertaba después de dormir al menos una hora y ella ya aparecía en su mente. En el desayuno la buscaba inconscientemente, desesperado y ansioso desde su mensa, aunque sabía que no la encontraría. Pasaba las clases deseando verla saltar en su silla con la mano levantada y escuchar su voz de sabionda respondiendo a todas y cada una de las preguntas. Almorzaba y cenaba deseando que estuviera ella frente a él para sonreírle u oír su risa. Y luego, cuando ya todos dormían, se escapaba de su sala común y caminaba cuidadosamente, atento a cualquier ruido para que Filch no lo descubriera. Andaba y desandaba como un autómata los eternos y fríos pasillos del colegio mientras miraba las estrellas a través de los enormes ventanales pensando que ninguna era tan perfecta como Hermione. Hasta que llegaba y abría la puerta con delicadeza y se fijaba que Madame Pomfrey no estuviera a la vista. Luego caminaba en puntas de pie para hacer el menor ruido posible y llegaba hasta ella.

Su meta, su fin. Entonces, solo entonces, podía sacarse su máscara y borrar de su boca tantos insultos e injurias. Tantos _sangresucia, sabelotodo, impura_. Podía borrar de su memoria cada lágrima que ella había derramado por su maldad, cada pelea y cada mentira. Podía borrarlo todo y volver a empezar.

Podía ser Draco y no Malfoy. Simplemente un compañero y no un enemigo. Podía mirarla abiertamente sin esconderse o justificarse. Podía admitirse que ella era normal y que no era inferior. Podía olvidar sus problemas y preocupaciones y ser feliz, aunque sea por unas horas.

Porque solo con su presencia, ella lo purificaba, lo hacía sentir cómodo y libre. Y a cambio, él la cuidaba. La vigilaba cada noche por si despertaba, por si volvía de aquel letargo indefinido que la había atrapado y que a él lo torturaba día a día. La miraba incansablemente, la observaba y esperaba, con calma, que ella despertara. Que de pronto parpadeara y lo mirara con sorpresa.

Entonces él podría confesarle lo que sentía, podría disculparse y decirle que para siempre la amaría. Que ya estaba condenado a quererla por el resto de sus días, que se había instalado en su corazón para nunca salir y que lo dejaría todo por ella. Le diría que por toda la vida la cuidaría y la valoraría, que cada vez que cayera el sol y naciera la luna, la abrazaría hasta que se durmiera.

_Que podría pasar el resto de sus noches en vela, como un silencioso centinela, mirándola, deseándola y sonriendo al saberla suya._

_***-. .-*****-. .-*****-. .-*****-. .-*****-. .-*****-. .-*****-. .-*****-. .-*****-. .-*****-. .-*****-. .-*****-. .-*****-. .-*****-. .-*****-. .-**_

Hermosas, me gustaría que me dijeran si quieren que agregue una pequeña secuela de esto. Sucedería en un futuro no muy lejano, donde se presenta una situación parecida y Draco vuelve a mirarla incansablemente solo que en San Mungo y siendo un hombre maduro. Es una idea prometedora, de verdad me gusta. Por favor, díganme! (:

**Gracias por leer!**

_...·*·.ItsDracoAddict.·*·..._


End file.
